Through Another's Eyes: Book One
by Amariahellcat
Summary: How would the story of Jak and Daxter had changed if there was another character, Samos’ youngest daughter, Tera, involved in the plot? Would there be a lot of differences, or would nothing change at all? Shall we find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** ZOMG Amaria's writing something that ISN'T Beyblade based! _dies_ XD It isn't even anime or original. It's **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN **JAK AND DAXTER WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD Great I'm hyper again DAMN YOU PEPSI!! _shakes fist_ …. _cough_ O-kay, so… yah, I'm writing a Jak and Daxter ficceh shweeee! X3 Anyways, to mah lovely readers who also read meh stories over on fp (aka ET XD) I promise I shall update SIHD on Saturday! So look for a new chapter sometime Saturday night because THE STUPID ALERT THINGEHS AREN'T WOOOORKING ;o; Boo. Anywayz… warning time ZOMG! This story is like a re-written version of Jak and Daxter that kinda sorta focuses on meh OC Tera (only because it's told from her POV though so no flipping out on teh author!) There will be a Jak2 and Jak3 and possibly a JakX rewrite following this to but I didn't want to just randomly stick Tera into Jak2 with no background or explanation and yah… so that explains this story!

Just think of this as a kind of prequel… sorta… kinda… yah… ANYWAYS! I've warned you now, and Tera will more then likely by the only original character in this, and just a note; TERA IS NOT A MARY SUE KTHXBAI. I HATE Mary sues; HATE EM HATE EM HATE EM. They suck and should be thrown to the lurkers P I am doing everything I can to keep meh Tera from sounding even the SLIGHTEST like a Mary Sue; she's supposed to be like a character that would have come from the J and D universe, so tell me if you see ANYTHING that sounds mary sueish okies? Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed; I love to hear your suggestions and opinions because it helps me write better. Just no flames, because they'll be ignored and used to cook marshmallows P Thank you. PS: EXPECT LONG CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE! This is more a prologue then anything, an introduction to Tera if you will. Enjoy!

**Summary:** How would the story of Jak and Daxter had changed if there was another character, Samos' youngest daughter, Tera, involved in the plot? Would there be a lot of differences, or would nothing change at all? Shall we find out?

**Pairing:** For this one the pairing remains the same veeery vague Jak/Keira that was present in the first game… and I'm not spoiling anything about the other games.

**Disclaimer:** I hold NO claim what so ever to the majority of things in this story! I only own Tera and the majority of the storyline!

**---------------------------------**

**Through Another's Eyes**

**---------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Tera**

Something was shaking me.

That, and a vague, distant voice register in my sleepy mind. No light filters through my closed eyelids, and I frown, waking despite myself. The voice continues to talk, and it takes me a few seconds to realize that it's Keira shaking me and speaking. Whatever she's babbling on about apparently can't wait till morning, or at least until the sun is up. This is one of the many differences between my adopted-sister and myself; Keira always gets up before the sun and is a so called 'morning person'. I, on the other hand, like to sleep until the green sun of our world peaks up over the edge of the ocean and filters through the thin curtain covering our window to wake me up with tendrils of light falling over my eyes.

I can feel myself drifting off again as her talking and shaking temporarily cease, but just as I'm about to fall completely into darkness she gives me another hard shove, driving any thoughts of getting back to sleep from my now half-awake mind.

"Keira…" my voice is raspy, but that's to be expected at this time of the night, and I open one eye to stare tiredly up at my older-by-one-year sister, not liking the look of giddiness plastered across her face, "Can't whatever it is you want to tell me wait till," I pause to yawn, "morning?"

Keira pouts, but it'd stopped working on me a long time ago, "Don't be a spoil sport Tera, I want to show you something!" she whispers excitedly.

Aha, so that's what she wants. By this time I've opened both my eyes, half lidded mind you, but still open. I do my best to give her a 'go away and let me sleep' look, but I've never been known for my facial expressions. She simply tugs on my arm, and, although grudgingly, I allow her to drag me from the warmth of my bed and over to our small window. Keira and I have shared a bedroom ever since I can remember, mainly due to the fact that there aren't any extra rooms in Samos' hut, but it gets annoying at times.

Now standing in front of our small window, I shiver and rub my hands over my arms in an attempt to keep at least _some _warmth in my body. Precursors know I have a hard time keeping my body warm during the day, never mind at night when there was no sun to chase away the winds chill. Why I was born with a hyperactive metabolism I doubt I'll ever know, but it gets annoying when you actually _want _to have some body fat to keep you warm. Anyways, back to the present, I'm shivering from the wind that blows unhindered through our window. Glass is rare, and thus no one in Sandover has any in their windows. Not a good thing in the winter let me tell you.

"Why did you drag me out of bed again?" my teeth are starting to chatter, and I really wish Keira would hurry up and show me whatever it is that has her so giddy so I can just go back to bed. I'm not usually this cynical; only when I'm half asleep and freezing, really. Keira rolls her eyes at my impatience, and points out the window. My eyes slowly follow her direction and I blink, at first not registering what it is I'm seeing. When it finally clicks, I'm wide awake. The fisherman's boat is easily recognizable, even in the darkness of the night. It is the only speedboat in Sandover, after all. But the fact's that it's headed towards Misty Island and that I can see two people in the boat -one with red-orange hair and the second with blonde-green- make me instantly worried.

"I thought Samos told them not to go to Misty Island?" Keira's gaze turns to me again at my use of her father's name, one eyebrow arched despite her obvious grin.

"You still call him Samos." I shrug.

"Habit; I call him Dad when he's around at least," I pause, biting my bottom lip and looking out to where the speed boat is now barely visible, "I doubt they asked to use the boat."

"You know Jak and Daxter," she replies, and indeed I do. I grew up with them here in Sandover, so it's hard not to know them, especially since they're my best friends, "Daddy did tell them not to go there, but they never listen," she sighs wistfully, leaning on her hands as she gazes out after the boat, "Jak is such an adventurer…"

This statement makes me fidget uncomfortably, my eyes drifting to anything besides Keira or the boat. This always happens whenever Jak appears in our conversations; she begins to day dream, and I'm simply left to sit uncomfortably. Why, you may ask. There's a simple reason for that.

We both like Jak. I don't mean as in like a friend, I mean as in a crush. A _major_ crush, one both of us are suffering from. I don't show it, though. It's been obvious for a long time that Jak really likes my sister, so I'll just let things run their course let them be together. Not much else I can do; Keira knew Jak before me, after all, she laid her claim long before my crush on him ever appeared. Samos doesn't really approve, but Keira's not one to let her father keep her from what she wants.

Ok, despite what you may be thinking right now, I don't hate my sister or adopted father. I really don't; Keira just grates on my nerves at times, and Samos is more of a mentor then anything, but I really don't hate them. How could I hate the people who took me in when I was a baby and pretty much raised me? Not possible, that I'm aware of.

"I wonder why they're going to Misty Island…" Keira sighs and I mirror her actions, more worried then anything. Misty Island is known to be a dark, dreary place populated by a mass number of lurkers. Not to mention it's said to be filled with dark eco, which by itself is nasty enough.

"I'm going back to bed," I say this mainly for my own benefit, and turn back to my small bed, climbing in and pulling the covers up around me to warm up. It takes me all of ten seconds to realize I'm likely not going to bed getting any more sleep tonight, and I sigh again. Being friends with an adventurer can sure be a pain in the but.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Woot, second chapter time! XD This one's gonna be LONG I'm gonna warn yah that now XD Mainly because I want to cover a lot in one chapter rather then breaking it up into a lot of smaller chapters. So, for those of you who have played the game, this chapter will be covering the majority of the Green sages world in the original Jak and Daxter game, meaning Sandover Village, Sentinel Beach, Forbidden Jungle and mentions of Misty Island. If you haven't played the game then you won't know much about these places, but it's no big. A note to everyone; if ANYONE knows where I can find all the cut scenes from the original game, PLEASE tell me because I can't remember what the cut scenes after the Blue sages world are! I should've written them down while I was playing but I didn't think to and yah…

I also have another question. I'm thinking of changing the title of this to "Through Another's Eyes: Book One" because there will be a couple of following stories after this. Think I should or no? Need your opinions people! And now (as I am no longer going to put notes at the end of the chapter), to my four reviewers:

**Demon Pale Darkness:** I donno why you would've gotten lost since there wasn't much game reference in there, but at least you got it XD Thanks for the review!

**Pyro Madz:** I'm glad you're liking it, and I came up with that reason because in the game none of the buildings have any glass except lost precursor city. And thank you, I'm glad you think she's cool. Yes, you saw a pic of her over on FAC, I drew it and it's on my account there XD Actually, the two of her are, lol. Thanks for the review!

**Dannie:** I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for the compliment! X3 Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Empty Tranquility:** Yay, glad you think so XD She doesn't really join up with them much in this chapter, but there is some interaction between them this time XD There's some really good J&D fiction on this site, just watch out for the mary sue inserts. Thanks for the review! X3

Also, as some people know I draw as well as write, so if you people read anything in the story that you think I should draw then tell me in a review! I'm open to suggestions XD And now, I will stop boring you with my yapping and let you read. Enjoy!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes**

**Chapter Two: Destiny Set in Motion **

The creaking of stairs is what wakes me up several hours later, the sun now sitting high in the sky and shining down on our small village. How I ever managed to get back to sleep is beyond me, but at least I'll have some energy rather then being half asleep all day. Hearing movement beside my bed, I crack an eye open to watch Keira as she flits around our bedroom, pulling on her goggles and checking her hair in our makeshift mirror. Samos fashioned a slice of eco crystal into a smooth enough surface to be able to use it as a mirror for her last birthday, and though I hate to say it, I think it was one of the worst gifts he could've given her.

"Oh, you're awake," I simply give my sister a blank stare, not planning on getting out of bed anytime soon. As soon as I'm out of the hut I'm likely to be swept into some crazy adventure by dear old Jak and Daxter. Speaking of my two best friends, I wonder if they're back from Misty Island. Samos is sure gonna be pissed off when they get back…

"**What in green-carnation do you two want?"** I jump at the sound of my adopted father's voice from above, and Keira grins down at me, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Jak and Daxter just 'snuck' up there," she tells me quietly, my mind now placing the creaking that woke me up in the first place, "wait till you see Daxter!"

My eyes narrow, but Keira just smiles and waves me off, sitting beside me on my bed, both of us staying quiet so we can here bits of what's going on above us.

"…. And besides, I couldn't help you if I wanted to."

"**WHAAAAAT?!"** both of us winced at Daxter's yell, Keira getting up and motioning for me to stay while she went upstairs. I sigh and stay where I am, leaving her to get messed up in whatever it is that going on upstairs.

"There's only one person who has studied dark eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form; Gol Acheron, the Sage. But he lives far to the north, far, far to the north. Nobody has spoken to him in ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite a while!"

Samos pauses as though thinking about something, and I listen more intently when he begins to speak again, "The only other way North is by foot through the Fire Canyon. But its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt precursor metal; you can't just walk through it."

"But you _could _fly over it," Keira's voice appears above me, "if you had a zoomer equipped with a heat shield. I just happen to be working on such a thing at this very moment. All I would need is twenty powercell's to give it enough energy to withstand the canyons heat; isn't that right Daddy?"

"Yes… Keira, that might work, but where are a boy, and a half," I wince, hearing Samos' staff connect with something, more then likely Daxter's head, "going to get twenty power cells?"

"From the villagers!" Keira begins to talk again, "most of them have a powercell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few precursor orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds just _waiting_ for some _brave adventurer _to find." It's easy to tell who she's referring to with the brave adventurer part, and I can't help but laugh when it's Daxter who replies.

"Well we've got the brave adventurer at least!"

"_Brave adventurer?_ You two couldn't find your way out of the village without training!" and there's Samos putting the guys down again. I honestly think that he likes being mean to Daxter, "Before you do _anything _else, you'd better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock."

"Uh, we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey eco stuff will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!" once more, Daxter makes me laugh. That's seems to be his specialty.

"Get in there! Before I turn you both into ferns!" I wince at the threat, as Samos would more then likely follow through with it if the guys didn't do as he said. Things go quiet, and I can only assume that Jak and Daxter have gone to Geyser Rock to do as Samos said; train. This means that Keira will probably stay upstairs to talk to them through the communicator until they come back, so I should probably get dressed before then. Getting out of bed, I'm happy to find that the sun has warmed our room and I will no longer freeze.

Crossing to the small set of drawers that Keira and I share, I pull out my normal clothing and set about getting dressed. Finishing tying up the belts that hold the ends of my short pants closed, I slip on my boot and sandal (I've always worn them like that, not sure why) and sit back down on my bed, not really sure what to do with myself until either Keira or the guys returned. Glancing at the mirror across the room, I wince instinctively at the sight of my own reflection. To say that I'm an awkward looking teenager would be putting it nicely.

Remember how I mentioned I have a hyperactive metabolism? Well, I've pretty much had it since I was born, and let me tell you, I can't even put on a pound. I'm stuck at a stupid 120 despite the fact that I'm 5'6 in height, which accounts for my lankiness. Unless it's just genetics, which I wouldn't know since I can't remember my real parents at all. Anyways, because of this lankiness, I'm also flat in the chest area. Doesn't it sound fun to be me? My hair and eyes are pretty much my only good qualities, if you ask me. I keep my hair pixie cut (despite Keira's best efforts to make me let it grow), and the colour is kinda neat since it's really light blonde with random aqua ends.

I don't really know how that works, but it must be natural since the blue always comes back after I cut my hair. It doesn't stand out much in Sandover though because the majority of the people living here have dual tone hair colours; Jak's is blonde with green roots, Daxter's is orange with red roots, and Keira's is deep green with deep blue roots. We're an odd bunch, aren't we? But back to what I was talking about, my eyes are a reaaaaly light blue. This isn't too odd considering both Jak and Daxter have deep blue eyes. However, my bad traits vastly out number my good traits. Everyone in Sandover has long ears, sure, but mine are HUGE, and that's not a good thing. It hurts when your ear hits something you're walking past, trust me on this. Anyways, that's another reason admitting my crush on Jak to anyone would be in vain. He may be my best friend, but do I expect him to pick me over Keira? Oh hell no. So I'll just be happy staying friends and hope I don't get left to far behind in the dust when we all get older since, gee, guess what? I'm also the YOUNGEST of our little group. Same age as Daxter, a whooping fourteen, but even he's a few months older then me.

Jak is sixteen, and Keira's fifteen, so that works better anyways. Yah… I'm rambling, aren't I? I tend to do that when I'm bored and having nothing better to do. No swimming because there's lurkers down at the beach now, not to mention the lurker sharks… so I guess I'm stuck here until SOMEONE comes down.

Of course now Keira comes bustling into the workshop that our room is connected to, and, out of curiosity and not wanting to die of boredom, I get up and head into the room, leaning back against the wall with my arms crossed behind my back, waiting for her to acknowledge my presence. Once she does, I'm being ordered around again. Joy.

"Hand me the wrench behind you, will yah Tera? I need to get the zoomer ready!" my ears perk slightly as I do as she asked and hand her the tool, watching her work for a bit before voicing my question.

"So Jak and Daxter need to go through the Fire Canyon on your zoomer, right? You sure they can get enough powercells?" this is a stupid question to ask, as we both know they can, but it can't hurt to ask.

"Of course! I just hope that Daxter's change won't affect it to much…" she pauses, then shakes her head and resumes her work, "Never mind, you'll see what I mean when they get back."

I sigh and realize I'm going to have to wait; Keira's in her 'not telling Tera anything' mode and I doubt Samos is in much of a mood to talk. Eventually, we hear a thump above us as Jak and Daxter come back through the warp gate, and Samos starts talking to them again. Keira and I jump when he suddenly starts yelling, and I scamper back into our room to find a tool Keira requests. I know it's in there because I saw it this morning, and it's exactly where I thought it would be.

Reaching down to pick it up, voices float through the air and I realize that Jak and Daxter are in the workshop.

"Hey baby, how about you and me go cruising on this A-grav zoomer?" there's Daxter, ever the ladies man. Too bad Keira and I are the only teen girls in Sandover.

The tone of Keira's voice, and what she says, surprise me "Rule number one; I don't. date. animals."

I frown hearing this. Animals? Why would she refer to Daxter as an animal?

"You don't know what you're missing!" he exclaims, and I walk back to the door to see what's going on. Spotting Daxter, I freeze, my eye's widening and my mouth dropping open. I'm still amazed that I didn't drop the tool I was holding.

"_Daxter_?" I gasp in surprise, my friends turning to look at me. Daxter grins and dashes over, jumping up on my shoulder and leaning against the top of my head, still grinning at me.

"Tera, sweetheart! What's up?" I can't help staring, and I blush when Jak laughs at our actions. Raising an eyebrow at my now fuzzy friend, I cross my arms shyly.

"What happened?" I ask, Daxter pinning a fake glare on Jak, the blonde taking on that 'I'm so innocent' look of his.

"Well, Jakkie boy and myself were checkin' out Misty Island, you know, looking around, taking out Lurkers, that kinda stuff. But then this reaaaaly ugly one snuck up behind us, and Jak threw some stupid precursor crap at it and it blew up! Unfortunately, Jak flew backwards into me and knocked me into a pool of dark eco, and I got spat back out looking like this!"

"At least you didn't end up turning into Samos," I say quietly, this comment bringing the grin back to his face again. Keira rolls her eyes at us, turning to Jak again.

"If you guys need something to keep you busy, my fathers always talking about an old precursor pipeline that runs deep underground," she pauses, motioning to the floor, "This carries blue eco through vents. Some of the vents are open, but _some_ are closed off. There must be some way to turn the closed vents on. I traced part of the pipeline back to the forbidden temple. Maybe you should check there for some kind of switch."

Jak seemed to think about this for a while, then looked to Daxter, the two sharing a look before nodding in sync. How they do that I doubt I'll ever know. Daxter looks down at me, his elbow still resting against the top of my head.

"You coming with us, Tera?" I shake my head, only slightly though so that Daxter doesn't get knocked off balance.

"I'll go down to the village, but I need to talk to the mayor about something," this wasn't a lie, as I'd just remembered that I really do need to talk to the mayor, but I also don't really want to go into the Forbidden Jungle. Ever since the 'incident' when I was little I've been utterly terrified of lurkers. Maybe I'll explain that later, but not now. Jak nods and gives Keira a smile before heading out of the workshop, and I follow after with Daxter still perched on my shoulder. I can't help but wonder if he's enjoying being an ottsel more then he's letting on.

Daxter chatters away while we walk, Jak and I silent. I have nothing to say, and Jak hasn't talked for as long as I've known him. I know he's mute now, but we don't need to talk anyways. This is the way it's always been with the three of us; a comfortable silence between Jak and I, and Daxter's random chatter filling in the blank points of our minds.

I stop when we reach the mayors house, looking up at the ottsel perched on my shoulder.

"Are you two heading to the forbidden jungle?" I ask as Daxter jumps from my shoulder to Jak's, settling himself against the blonde's head. Jak shakes his head, pointing down towards the beach.

"We're checking out Sentinel Beach first," Daxter adds, grinning, "Maybe we can get rid of those lurkers that took over our swim area!"

I laugh despite myself, cracking a smile, "Be careful you guys. I'll see you later." Jak waves and runs off towards the beach, and I wait until they're out of sight to head inside the mayor's house. I frown when I spot him, pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Mr. Mayor? What's wrong?" he looks up when I speak, and sighs in what I can only assume is relief.

"Oh thank heavens. Tera, see those gears up there?" he points above his head, and I look up, frowning at the still and silent gears, "See how they're _not_ moving? That means our village has no powers! The eco beam coming from the jungle has been cut off. And Tera, everyone's to afraid to go out and see what's happened!"

Despite the fact that I know it's a bad idea, if I can get a power cell for it… "Would you give me a power cell if I reconnect the beams for you? " I ask, and he brightens up, nodding quickly.

"Of course dear girl! A-and if you'd like to contribute to my re-election campaign, I'd be willing to part with yet another powercell!" did I mention our mayors quite greedy?

"I'll just reconnect the beams for you," I turn and head out and towards the forest, the chills running up and down my spine telling me I just made a very bad deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did I ever mention how much I hate lurkers? And jungle creatures. Anything that can attack me, more or less. And the Forbidden Jungle just HAS to be swarming with things that want to maim and or eat me, doesn't it? I've been dodging around and hiding from lurkers for the past two hours, and I can see the sun getting ready to set in the distant. Not a good thing. Luckily, I've managed to connect all the beams except for the last one, which is closest to our village and is actually _outside_ of the stupid jungle.

Stepping off the less-then-safe bridge that leads towards the exit of the jungle, I carefully make my way towards the rocks that you have to use to cross the river. Oh, and did I mention that there's these odd vine things coming out of the ground everywhere? One almost got me by the second tower, and I doubt I've ever run faster then I did then. Crossing the stones to the other side of the river isn't too bad; it never seems to rain here, so they're dry and non-slippery. Hopping from the last stone to the other side of the river with my arms held out for balance, I let out a sigh of relief that I've made it out without getting attacked. And wouldn't y'know I'd jinx myself just before I'm home free?

Samos had warned me and Jak (why I was included in that little meeting I'll never know) that the snakes in the jungle were extremely quiet, swift, and POISONOUS. Do you think I remembered this standing just outside the barrier of the jungle? Nah, of course not! I yelp when pain suddenly explodes just under my right shoulder, and I'm horrified to see one of those damn snakes attached to my arm with its fangs. Shrieking, I smack its head with my left fist, running as soon as it lets go of me.

The burning sensation in the cut sends a tendril of fear coursing through me; I'd been poisoned alright. Practically falling down the platforms that lead to the village and safety, I curse, remembering why I had been in the jungle in the first place. As quickly as I can I run to the last tower and align it with the last one, dashing back towards the village. I stop running in front of the bird ladies house, panting and sweating. The poison is beginning to make my vision blurry, and panicking probably isn't the best thing to do.

"Tera!" Daxter's voice reaches me through the fog, and I desperately try to blink it away, only making out my friends form's once they're standing right in front of me. Jak grabs my right arm and I wince, watching as he examines the wound with a deep frown.

"What happened?!" Daxter flips, gnawing on his nails.

"Jungle… snake… poison…" I pant, unable to really manage a sentence at the moment. I yelp when Jak pushes on my shoulders and forces me to sit on the sand, kneeling beside me and pushing the top of my sleeve down so he can get at the wound better.

"Wha…" I cut myself off with a pained hiss when he suddenly moves his face closer to my arm and sucks on the wound, drawing the poison out. Jak spits it onto the sand and continues, drawing a hiss from me each time. I know from my lessons that this is the best way to get snake poison out of your blood, but it had to be the guy I have a crush on didn't it? The world hates me. I'm sure my face is red right now but Jak doesn't notice, too focused on getting the poison out of my blood (thankfully).

When he finishes I've already started to feel a bit better, but the adrenaline rush and poison mix have completely worn me out. Not having anything else to use as a bandage, Jak rips one of the strips of material I wear on my left leg (don't ask why, I don't even know) off and ties it tightly around the wound, standing and offering me a hand up. I stand shakily, then yelp when I simply wind up back on the ground, my legs to weak to support me. Not to mention the fact that my head is still in a complete fog and I suddenly feel extremely tired.

I yelp again (I seem to be doing that a lot today) when my stronger-then-he-looks best friend scoops me up like a baby and carries me back towards the main section of the village. Despite the fact that I'm just about to drift off into la-la land, I remember the errand I'd run for the mayor and poke Jak's arm, waiting till he looks down at me.

"Ran a task for the mayor; promised powercell," I murmur sleepily, Jak nodding the last thing I see before falling into the darkness of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah, why couldn't that lazy farmer do this himself?" I grumble, attempting to push a very stubborn yakow into its pen. Wincing when pushing with my right arm brings back the pain from the snake bite, I turn and push with my back against it, only succeeding in making it move about an inch forwards. Sighing, I slide down and sit on the sand, glaring over my shoulder at the beast. It simply continues to munch on the grass it had pulled from the ground, not caring that I've been trying to get it into its pen for the past ten minutes.

I was in a good mood when I woke up, believe it or not. When I came too, I was snuggled between Jak's back and the wall, Daxter spread out across my stomach, snoring like a log. I'd turned red initially, but I'm fairly used to spending the night at either Jak or Daxter's house; to them, I'm simply 'one of the guys'. One that needed more protection, but still. Since my only female friend is my sister, the closest I've ever known to a 'sleepover' is spending the night at one of the guys' houses. And trust me, getting into trouble when them is, despite my fear of lurkers, a lot more fun then listening to Keira talk about her mechanics. So, anyways, I figured they'd probably told Keira I was spending the night with them in order to keep Samos from freaking out at us (he tends to do that when I get hurt), and I'm thankful for it.

However, the fact that I was injured has made Jak and Daxter decide to leave me behind today. After bringing me to his uncle's house last night, the two went into the Forbidden Jungle and cleaned it out themselves, Daxter reporting that Jak had gone after every snake in the place for hurting me. I'd laughed it off; this was usual behavior for the three of us. Having also cleared out Sentinel Beach and the rest of the village yesterday, today they were heading back to Misty Island. Samos actually _told _them to go this time, to take out some sort of cannon. I had only learned about exactly what they'd seen there the first time this morning, and it had left me with a cold feeling.

Having been bored out of my mind as soon as the two left, I'd decided to see if our village's old farmer needed any help. Jak thinks the farmers tired because of his age; Daxter and I just think he's a lazy bum. So, that's how I got to where I am currently, trying to herd the last of the farmers five yakows into the pen. The first four were easy, but this one's a stubborn pain in the ass.

"Come on, you stupid animal, move already!" I groan, leaning back against one of its legs. I yelp (a habit I seem to have developed in the past few days) when it suddenly 'moos' and takes off, running straight into its pen. Rolling onto my stomach and sighing in relief that it's in, I freeze when sudden heavy breathing appears just behind me, a smell I can't even begin to describe overwhelming my senses immediately. Please please pleeeeeease tell me that it's NOT a lurker standing directly behind me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I count to ten, then immediately dive forwards, barely managing to dodge its massive paws. The lurker growls and lunges after me, forcing me to roll away. Scrambling to my feet, I dash towards the nearby ledges and barely manage to climb up the shortest one before its right behind me.

At first it seems like I'm safe, but then it takes a running jump and starts climbing, forcing me to climb higher up the ledges. I whimper when I get to the top ledge and look back; the lurkers just about on the ledge behind me.

"Precursor's…" I whisper, wishing that I could be somewhere, ANYWHERE other then here right at the moment.

"Tera, down here!" Looking down, I can see Jak and Daxter standing directly below me, Jak holding his arms out as if to catch something, Daxter shouting out again, "JUMP!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I screech, wincing when I hear the lurker climbing up onto my ledge.

"You have no choice! JUST JUMP!" he screams again, and I take a deep breath, leaping off just as the lurker manages to get onto the top ledge. Jak catches me and places me down on the ground, pushing me away from the ledge and the water. Daxter jumps onto my shoulder and looks me over to make sure I'm ok, then looks back to Jak, "Kill that lurker Jak!"

Jak nods and spin attacks the lurker when it jumps down, the creature letting out a horrible sound and bursting into little balls of green eco. He motions me over, and I do so hesitantly, knowing what he wants to do. Somehow managing to lift two of the small blobs of eco without absorbing them himself, Jak puts them against the wound on my arm and I immediately feel the tingling that comes with the healing of green eco.

"Man, how come you keep getting into trouble when we're not around?" Daxter jokes, and I shrug, once more careful not to knock him off my shoulder.

"How many powercell's do you guys have?" I ask, Daxter once more answering.

"Thirty three, more'n enough to power Keira's zoomer," I smile, and dash quickly to the farmers hut, waking him and taking the powercell. Holding it out to Jak, I grin.

"Now you have thirty four."


	3. Chapter 3:Troubling Discoveries

**Authors Note: **Yay, third chapter XD Only got three reviews, but I didn't expect this to be overly popular in the first place. A few more would be nice though… _cough_ Oh well, I'll live. Honestly though, I look at the hits and think 'If so many people are reading this then why aren't they leaving any reviews:\' And then I realize I'm being a bit of a hypocrite, because I myself don't always leave a review. So I have an offer for all of you people who are reading this and NOT reviewing. For every review I receive, I will give a review in return. This is not a bribe; this is a trade. Every author wants to know what people think of their work, and as such, I will be able to appreciate my readers further by returning the favor of giving them a review.

Don't think that means you have to say you love my story; constructive criticism is always welcome. I'm a friendly person and will not bite your head off, I promise. Also, this is another long chapter XD Lol; I think the majority of them are going to be pretty long now. This chapter is about the blue sage's world, and will include: Fire Canyon, Rock Village, Precursor Basin, Lost Precursor City, and Boggy Swamp. Also, title changed! Mainly because there will be a book 2, book 3, and possibly a book 4 (or bookX, since it'll be based off JakX. We'll see) And now, to my three lovely reviewers who keep me going ;o; :

**Jenny:** I'm glad you liked it Jen, and thanks so much for the review!

**Empty Tranquility: **Lol, glad you like long chapters XD And yesh, Jak is the hero woot. As always, lol. Lmao, glad you enjoyed it! And I torment my characters to much don't I? XD Lmao. Thanks for the review!

**Demon Pale Darkness: **Lol, priceless eh? XD And yes, I know, I would so LOVE to wakeup there myself X3 Thanks so much for the review!

PLEASE review and let me know what you think, guys! Comments mean everything to me because they let me know how I'm doing and what I need to improve on. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes**

**Chapter Three: Troubling Discoveries**

Thirty four powercell's… wow. Who woulda thought that so many of them had been scattered throughout our world? And there are probably a lot more where then that scattered throughout the rest of the world. The areas we've never been to, I mean. The farthest I've ever been is Rock Village, but that's not important. Having just handed the last powercell to Jak, I rock back on my heel's and cast my gaze towards the entrance to the Fire Canyon, wondering what to do now. We only need twenty powercell's, right? Which means that hopefully Jak and Daxter can take the zoomer across the Fire Canyon to reach the blue sages hut on the other side now.

"You guys did it!" I jump when Keira's prototype communicator, a little thing she came up with not long ago, pops up beside me suddenly, my sisters voice coming through the little box, "Come meet me up at the entrance to the Fire Canyon so you can get going!"

"Time to go!" Daxter chirps, leaning anxiously against Jak's head. Jak nods, looking to me before heading towards the cliffs leading up to the Fire Canyon. I follow, slowly making my way up the steep 'steps' of the entrance. Jak helps me with the last two, as they're the steepest, and easily pulls me up to stand beside him. I nod my thanks, and Jak simply smiles, walking towards the Fire Canyon. Sighing, I follow, not liking the sudden wave of heat that meets my face the closer we get to the Canyon. Stepping around the corner, I stop, gaping.

Precursors.

The Fire Canyon, as I should have known from its name, is a mass of molten rock and lava with spikes rising up out of the ground and heat EVERYWHERE. I've never actually seen the Fire Canyon before, so now I feel like I'm about to pass out from the mass amount of heat blasting at me.

"Great! You have the twenty powercell's needed to power my heat shield!" Keira steps around the Zoomer, and for once I'm glad to hear her talk, as she snapped me out of my dizzy spell. My sister plants her hand on her hip, pointing at Jak and Daxter, "Now be careful! The shield will only protect your zoomer until it reaches 500 degrees, so try to keep her cool. Flying over open lava will definitely heat you up fast. Hit 500 degrees and it's, "she snaps her fingers for emphasis, "over!"

"**OVER**?!" Daxter screeches, making Jak and I wince, "You mean like burning molten metal over?!"

"The Fire Canyon gets pretty hot!" Keira replies seriously, hands on her hips again, "so keep a look out for jumps to keep you off the hot ground. I've also released several blue cooling balloons, "she turns to point on out in the distance, "you can use to drop the shield's temperature quickly."

My sister gives the boys a smile and turns to leave, the stops and whirls around when she remembers something, "Oh! And when you get across, don't forget to activate the teleport gate in the Blue Sage's lab! Then we'll be able to teleport over and meet you," she turns again, a faint "Good luck!" drifting back towards us. Sighing, I turn to follow her back to Samos' hut.

"Hey, Tera! Where ya goin?!" Daxter's question stops me, and I look back at the boys in confusion, finding them watching me expectantly.

"Uh… back to the hut to wait for you to turn on the gate…?" I speak hesitantly, not liking the way they glance at each other, evil looks appearing on their faces when they look back to me.

"No way, baby, you're riding with **us**!" I stare at Daxter in disbelief, my mouth dropping in horror.

"Y-you want me to ride on a zoomer across LAVA? No way, I don't think so!" I take a step back, as Jak has begun to advance, and I know exactly what he's planning for, "J-Jak no, you'll probably have to go through blue eco vents and you know how eco i-intolerant I am…" great I'm stuttering, damn nervous habits.

"No worries sweetheart! When you're on the zoomer, blue eco won't even touch you!" Daxter spoils my attempt at getting away, and Jak steps right in front of me, that damn 'I'm your best friend and you have to come with me' look on his face. I groan, and he grins, knowing he's won.

"Fine…" Daxter lets out a 'woot!' and Jak gently drags me back over towards the zoomer and hops on, looking over his shoulder in an indication to get on behind him. Swallowing thickly, I carefully climb on behind him and loop my arms lightly around his chest in order to keep myself on the zoomer, turning cherry red in the process. Why the world hates me I doubt I'll ever know.

I gasp and nearly fly off when, getting no warning, the zoomer takes off at full speed; Jak's driving, though not the worst is definitely not the safest. I clutch onto his waist, eyes clenched shut and head face pressed tightly into his back. I do NOT want to see what's going on around us as I would more then likely get sick.

"Let's catch air off those lurkers Jak!" I hear Daxter's suggestion and yelp when, having decided to do so, Jak turns the zoomer quickly and we fly up and off one of said lurkers.

"Tera! Keep an eye out for Scout Fly's!" I hesitantly open my eyes to do as Daxter had said, but I regret it immediately. Flying over lava while clutching onto your best friend and crush is definitely NOT on my to do list. I try to keep an eye out for Scout Fly's, but Jak seems to know where they are and manages to grab them all, the sensation of cooling every time we run into a balloon a blessing in this heat wave. Continuing to hit jumps and lurkers to stay off the ground, and also getting boosts from the various blue eco vents spread throughout the Canyon (Daxter was right; the eco thankfully didn't effect me at all)

"There's the end!" glancing over Jak's shoulder at Daxter's triumphant shout, I see the trans pad at the end of the Canyon and the powercell hovering over it, thanking the precursor's that we're almost out of this fire pit. Finally landing on the trans pad, just feet from the lava of the Fire Canyon, Jak reaches up and triumphantly grabs the powercell, grinning over his shoulder at me in an 'I told you it wouldn't be so bad' way. I simply stick my tongue out at him, releasing my death grip on his waist and carefully sliding off the zoomer onto the grass below, waiting for Jak to the same and then following him up the steps towards Rock Village.

Exiting the small path, we stop and stare out at Rock Village in surprise. It's a complete disaster zone, fire and boulders littering the village down below us.

"We need to activate the warp gate," I find my voice, and Jak nods, heading into the nearby hut and stepping onto the portal's switch, the machine instantly switching itself on. He steps back just as Keira and the baby Flut Flut Jak rescued come through the portal, also stepping back from the swirling portal.

"Woah!" Samos comes through the gate, landing with a loud 'thump' on the floor of the hut, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter tingling sensation. Hey!" he gets up and looks around the hut, which we had all just noticed was more or less a wreck, "It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party!"

"Oh my!" everyone's eyes turn to Keira, "Rock Village is on fire!"

"One HECK of a party!" Samos adds, and I resist the temptation to slap my forehead, Jak and Daxter looking as though they're trying not to laugh.

"No, no!" my sister motions frantically, and I already know what she means, "I mean Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders!"

Keira walks over to the telescope, and Jak and I follow, Daxter peering out the window from his perch on the blondes shoulder.

"Oh!" she exclaims after looking at it, "But it looks like the Blue Sage is working on a levitation machine to move them!" she glances back at Jak, who quickly averts his eyes from their former location (my sisters butt to be precise; teenage guys, geeze) "Assuming it's operational, we're gonna need powercell's to fuel it! I guess you guys will have to find some more."

"We'd better take a look at his notes," I look over at Samos when he begins to talk, barely catching the disapproving look he sends in my direction before looking to Jak, "Jak, go check on the villagers, then come back and give us an update. And take the fur ball with you!" he points to Daxter, and the blonde nods and heads out the door. I turn to follow, stopped by Keira's hand on my arm.

"He might not show it," she speaks quietly, eyeing her muttering father, "but Daddy was really worried when I told him you went with Jak and Daxter through the Fire Canyon. Just be careful, ok?" Her worry startles me, and I give my sister a small smile.

"I will be, don't worry," I promise, turning and running after Jak once she releases my arm. He waves at me from the bottom of yet ANOTHER set of cliff-stairs, and I clumsily make my way down them. Finally down in the village itself, we check on the few villagers that are around, soon finding ourselves near the Precursor Basin. I notice a red headed woman dressed in blue nearby, and motion to Jak, heading over. The woman sees us and smiles.

"You three like a few capable fellows. I've got a research project going and maybe you could help me out," maybe for a powercell lady.

"Hey, we're the ones on a big quest here! We ask YOU for help!" and there's Daxter's input, which once more succeeds in making me laugh.

"Well, perhaps we can help each other," she continues, "I've been studying the burrowing habits of Lightning Moles in the Precursor Basin next to our village for years, but now those awful Lurkers have scared the moles to the surface! And since they're blind as bats, they can't find their way back underground," she pauses, her voice having become more angry, then gives a weak grin and goes on, "If you could herd them back into their burrowing tunnels, we might just save their lives. I've got a powercell that says you can do it!"

"Yeah, Lightning Moles. We care," Daxter strikes a pose, holding out two fingers, "Maybe for TWO powercell's!"

"Nice try," the woman laughs him off, "but I would be willing to part with another powercell if you three find me ninety Precursor Orbs for my research equipment. Fair enough?"

"Yah, that sounds fine," I reply before Daxter can go off again, offering the woman a small smile, and motioning to the guys to move on. Heading down towards what appears to be some sort of arena, I spot two more people sitting inside. One seems to be a crying warrior, the other some sort of… gambler wearing a barrel.

Wait, a barrel? That's a bit odd. I turn to look at Jak and Daxter, "I'll talk to the warrior. You guys talk to barrel man, ok?" Jak nods and heads over to the guy in the barrel, while I walk to the other end of the arena, quietly approaching the crying warrior. For such a big guy he sure seems like a wimp.

"Oh, my aching head…" he groans, and I can't help thinking that it's probably not one of his more vital organs… moving on.

"Walk it off, touch guy, what's your problem?" he notices me now, glaring at me with a narrowed gaze. Probably woulda creeped me out if he hadn't been BAWLING just two seconds earlier.

"Oh sure, I was tough once. Maybe even the toughest of them all!" sure big guy, sure, "I single handedly defended this village against those horrid creatures for almost a year! Then that horrible monster arrived and commenced the boulder bombardment. So… full of valor… armor shining in the sun… I climbed the hill to take him on…!" I hope I don't look like I'm about to fall asleep, cause I sure feel like it, "But he pounded me like one tenderizes a yakow steak…"

I wonder if he's tried attacking him with his melodrama… might have worked better. Unfortunately, he's not done and continues to talk.

"After my last stunning failure, he sealed the passageway to his roost with a thirty ton boulder, leaving no way for anyone to challenge him again," he rises up now, as though about to give a great speech, "So, our sage, a master of Blue Eco and a mechanical genius, devised a plan to lift the boulder out of the way…!" and now he sags again… wonderful, "But alas, he disappeared before we had a chance to turn it on. And he took all his powercell's with him," oh of course, "At least I was able to pull enough pontoons out of our bridge to prevent that monster from coming down here to do me harm!"

I highly doubt that the monster would come back to get this guy, but I still feel kinda bad for what I have to say, "Um, yah, about that… good job, tough guy. But, um, we're gonna need you to uh… put them back where they were."

"Oh, sure… and seal my doom?!" I wince, more from his drama then anything else, "Alright, fine, bring me ninety precursor orbs and I'll let the pontoon's loose. But I'm NOT going to fight that monster again!" I sigh, knowing that it will more then likely be Jak who ends up fighting the monster, and dig into the pouch that hangs off my belt. Jak and I had split the orbs between ourselves just before we entered the Fire Canyon, and I look back towards the coward sitting in front of me.

"Here," he looks up and groans when he realizes what I have.

"Oh… wonderful. Ya brought me the orbs. Alright. I'll fix the bridge. But don't ask me to get involved with that creature again!" I wasn't about to smart guy. He tosses me a powercell before heading off to, I'm assuming, let the pontoon's loose. Storing the cell in my pouch, I turn and head back towards the entrance of the arena, seeing Jak and Daxter waiting for me.

"I got the pontoon's put back in place and a powercell," I hand the cell to Jak, who stores it in his own pouch with a thankful nod, "what did the Gambler guy want?"

"He wanted ninety orbs, which we gave him, and he says he'll give us another powercell if we beat the record time in Dead Man's Gorge in the Precursor Basin," Daxter replies, then grins, "He bet that the warrior you talked to would beat the monster."

"Then I guess he's a bit of an idiot," I reply, then look up at the sky, just barely able to tell that it's getting dark through the foggy storm cloud that covers Rock Village, "we should probably head back to the hut. Samos wants to know how everyone's fairing, and we should get some sleep to." Jak nods and we head back towards the Blue Sages hut, only pausing when Jak spots another oracle. Walking over, I jump when it immediately responds to our presence.

"Beware the dark light, for it has twisted the fate of one of you. Bring me one hundred and twenty precursor orbs for each powercell I contain," Jak proceeds to exchange orbs for one of the two powercell's, as neither of us have enough to get both just yet. We then continue up towards the hut, entering just as the vague sun has completely set behind the clouds.

"Well, the situation here stinks worse then a Lurker's armpit!" Samos grunts as we enter, turning towards us seriously, "Before Blue Sages disappearance, he journaled trouble in all the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the dark eco infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin," he pauses, motioning towards Keira, "Keira will transport you're A-Grav zoomer to the nearest trans-pad. Tomorrow, ride the zoomer to a green eco vent and then carry the green eco to the corrupted plants. That should heal them. Don't miss a single plant, or the infested ones will slowly re-infect the healthy ones!"

"There's more notes regarding the Precursor Basin over here, Keira calls us over, and I peer over Jak's shoulder at the writings my sister is holding, "According to this, a couple days ago flying Lurkers stole one of the Blue Sage's powercell's and flew off into the Precursor Basin! I'll bet you could run those Lurkers down with your zoomer until you find the one with the powercell!"

I sigh, "Looks like we've got a lot to do in the Precursor Basin tomorrow." Jak and Daxter nod, Keira yawning behind us.

"It's late, we should all get some rest," Samos voices my thoughts, and we all go about finding a place to sleep for the night. Samos and Keira head to the upstairs portion of the hut, and I go to follow, but once more find I am being stopped by a hand on my arm. Sighing, my ears drooping knowing I've been caught, I look back at Jak and Daxter, the formers eyebrows raised and the later simply grinning.

"You're not going anywhere, Tera," Daxter chirps, hoping from Jak's shoulder to mind and tapping lightly against the bandages on my right arm, "We need to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble."

I sigh again, relenting, and help Jak create a make-shift bed on the floor of the hut, soon drifting off in the same way as I had the night before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna diiiiiieeeeee!" have I mentioned I'm a wus when it comes to flying?

"Just hold on Tera we're almost through!" Daxter laugh's and I feel like hurting my friend for the third time today. I have officially dubbed the Precursor Basin as worse then the Fire Canyon. Wanna know why? BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO BE ON A ZOOMER THE ENTIRE TIME YOU'RE IN IT. And trust me; it's a LOT bigger then the Fire Canyon. So far, we've chased those stupid moles back into their burrow, we've beat the time in Dead Man's Gorge, we've retrieved the powercell from the flying lurkers, we've found all of Keira's scout fly's, we JUMPED to the friggin powercell that was floating over the lake for NO apparent reason, we've navigated through all the purple energy rings, and now, we're going through all of the BLUE energy rings. Have I mentioned how much the world hates me? Through it all, I've been sitting behind Jak on the zoomer, clinging onto his waist for dear life with my eyes shut and my teeth clenched together. I'm really not good with heights and fast speeds, and we've been through a lot of both today. It hasn't even been FAST; the sun's getting ready to set already, and we still haven't cured those plants that Samos wants us to heal.

In fact, I've yet to even see them.

"Woohoo! We made it!" Daxter cheer's, and I open my eyes as we slow down, Jak grabbing the powercell that had been dropped from the last ring and stuffing it into his pack. He glances back at me over his shoulder, and I wave him off, assuring him that I'm dizzy but fine.

"We'd better find those plants and head back, Jak, it's getting dark again," he nods and starts the zoomer again, the machine flying forwards. I keep my eyes open this time, looking around for the plants. Spotting a large patch of purple nearby, I point it out to Jak, who turns towards it. Stopping just close enough to clearly see the plants, I spot a green eco vent nearby and gulp, knowing what we have to do. I poke Jak.

"J-Jak, maybe I should go back and let you two do this by yourself… y-you guy's know how intolerant of eco I am…" I stutter, watching my friends look at each other briefly.

"Oh come _on_ Tera, it's just green eco! And you're not even wearing your eco ring; you'll be fine!" I swallow thickly, shaking my head.

"You remember what happened the first day I was in Sandover. I think it'd be best if you dropped me off outside the basin and came back." I know it's stupid and it'd be a waste of time to bring me back to the village, but eco scares me. I've always been eco intolerant; if I take too much of the wrong kind I'm unconscious for a week or more.

My argument is wasted, I already know, and when Jak glances at me with a 'trust me' look, my shoulders slump, the fight running out of my system.

"Alright," I say this quietly, once more clutching onto Jak's waist, my eyes clenched shut in preparation. Jak kicks the engine into gear and takes off, and the moment we pass through the green eco my body stiffens. The eco runs through my body and searches out all damage, healing everything. I know that my snake bite is now completely gone, and I'm so dizzy from the eco that I don't even notice as we swerve through the plants, healing them on touch.

When they're all healed and we have the powercell, Jak steps on the acceleration and seconds later he's helping me off the zoomer onto the trans-pad, my eyes still closed.

""You ok, Tera?" Daxter asks, and I open my eyes a slit, as much as I seem able to, and give him a weak nod.

"I'll live," I rasp, eyes closing again as Jak scoops me up, the situation seeming all too familiar, "I just need to sleep…" if Daxter says anything else I don't hear it, having already drifted off once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hate mud…" I whine, traipsing out of the Boggy Swamp with Jak and Daxter behind me, equally covered in muck. It's been two days since we were in the Precursor Basin. I slept all yesterday, the eco having completely zapped me of energy, so Jak and Daxter had gone to the more dangerous area, the Lost Precursor City. Daxter of course filled me in on everything I had missed this morning, and I'm rather glad I didn't have to go. Acid water? No thank you.

However, today, Samos told us to go into the Boggy Swamp to dislodge the tethers of a lurker dirigible. And let me tell you, Boggy Swamp was sure named properly. Mud, EVERYWHERE! And rats, lots and lots of rats. And yellow eco, which I avoided like the plague. I've found it's the eco that does the most damage to my system. Ok, so, we mucked through the mud and released the dirigible, but that wasn't the worst part. We got AMBUSHED by lurkers and rats, had to protect some sort of mushrooms from rats for this old hillbilly guy (said they were for his pet or something), once more had to find Keira's stupid scout fly's, and basically just survive the mud.

At one point Jak got to ride the Flut Flut through a course to get to a powercell, and though I'll admit I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to go along, they got back quickly and we were once again on our way. Though now I wish I had slept through today as well since now I'm covered in mud.

"This is so gross," sitting on the edge of the ledge outside the swamp, I let myself slip down into the shallow water, just rinsing to get all the mud off my clothing. Jak does the same, Daxter ottsel-paddling around us.

Eventually climbing out, we sit to allow our clothing to dry, then look at each other, grinning slightly. I frown then, sighing. Time to face another monster.


	4. Chapter 4: A Twisted Plot

**Authors Note:** Fourth chapter time! And guess what people; next chapter is the last of Book One! Because of the way I've been doing the chapters, encompassing a whole world into each chapter, there are five chapters because there were five 'worlds' in the game. And I'm having a lot of fun writing this, because Tera is just so freaking fun to write for XD Book Two will come out in roughly two weeks, since next Saturday will be the last chapter update for Book One. So look forward to that! It'll be longer due to the fact that the game is set up quite differently from the original Jak and Daxter, and also because I have a TON of ideas to stick in there.

A note of warning about Book Two; it'll be in 3rd person, rather then 1st person, because, although I've enjoyed writing from Tera's perspective in Book One, it'd be way to hard to do for Book Two and so on. Ok, so, moving on. I've got four reviews and… thirty six views for this chapter. Am I the only one who doesn't think those numbers match? Oh well, I'm thankful to those four who did review, and also to my wonderful friend Trisha who is reading this but is unable to review. (Damn those popup blockers!). She's a part of my inspiration I think, since she likes Tera's little quirks almost as much as me XD Anyways, to my lovely reviewers:

**Pyro Madz:** Tis ok, as long as you're reviewing now it's all good. And nope, Tera be eco intolerant… which is pretty much the worst thing you can be in the Jak series XD. She CAN absorb like a single clump of blue eco and use it and be fine, but give her a full charge and she's out for a week. XD Yuppers, four stories if people want me to write them! And about the Flut Flut… well you'll see in this chapter XD And I won't ask about the friend-flutflut thing. And its fine, everyone likes reviews XD Hope you liked the one I gave you! Thanks for the review!

**Empty Tranquility:**_Glomps you for being such a loyal reviewer_ Yes I know, I would have loved to steal her place as well XD And I'm glad you liked it! And yes! Yay for Saturday's because that's when Amaria updates! I apologize ahead of time if I'm not able to update SIHD tonight because I kinda need to study for exams at SOME point ;o; Wah. But, anyways, thank you for the review! X3

**Jenny:** Lol, thank yah Jenny-fer! I am sad to say Kya will not be making an appearance in this fic, though she will be in my contest one shot. Anywho, thanks for the review!

**Light-Eco-Freak:** I'm glad you like it, and I'm making it as interesting as I can while sticking to the original storyline. Lmao! I still have to write Book Two before I get to Book Three! XD Thanks for the review!

Okie, that's all from me now! Enjoy the chapter and see you next Saturday!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book One**

**Chapter Four: A Twisted Plot**

"Great! You have the cells for the machine! They outta provide enough power to lift that boulder!"

I flinch away from the machine as it begins to spark with blue eco, powering up to lift the boulder blocking our way to the monster roaring above us in the cliffs. Jak glances at me from his place on the platform beside Keira, but he knows better then to drag me up there with them. Even standing as far away from the machine as I am, blue flecks of eco are drawn to me and my body absorbs them immediately, sending small shocks of electricity through my system.

Know how I said I'm eco intolerant? Well, there's a bit of a loop hole to that. I can safely absorb and use small, single clumps of green or blue eco. Give me any more then a single clump and out goes Tera. It's annoying, but there's not too much I can do about it. It's like Jak's voice; a problem that can never be cured. A sudden hiss comes from the machine as a beam of blue eco shoots from the front of it, locking onto the boulder and slowly lifting it up and off the platform it had been blocking.

Locking the machine into place so that the boulder won't fall back down, Keira turns to Jak and Daxter, her 'serious face' once more in place.

"There we go! Now, be careful facing that monster lurker at the top!"

"Wait!" Daxter interrupts, bouncing nervously on Jak's shoulder before hopping onto the machine to get a better view of the three of us, "Uh, I'll stay here and protect Keira. Jak, I think you're ready to handle that monster without me."

"Oh, really heroic," Keira replies, and I roll my eyes at her sarcasm. Daxter catches on however, and, sighing, hops back onto Jak's shoulder. Jak in turn rolls his own eyes, and after casting a reassuring look to Keira, heads towards the grassy platforms leading up to the monsters location. I move to follow, not really liking the idea of facing a huge monster but not about to let my best friends go without me, but stop and blink when Jak holds a hand out in front of me, shaking his head.

I frown, "You don't want me to come?"

Jak nods, then pauses and shakes his head, looking to Daxter to voice what he's trying to say.

"Jak thinks it's too dangerous for ya, Tera. You stay here with Keira till the big bad beastie's been fried, ok?" I nod quietly, Jak giving me a small smile before rushing up the steps, leaving me to turn around and head back to Keira, still staying a good distance away from the machine.

"How come you didn't go with them Tera?" Keira asks, walking over to sit beside me on the ground. I shrug half heartedly, still not liking being left behind.

"Jak thought it was too dangerous for me to go, so I had to stay behind," I reply, both of us jumping when a louder roar rings out above our heads, anxious butterflies forming in my stomach. Scrambling to my feet, I take off as fast as I can towards the grassy steps, ignoring Keira calling out to me. I don't care how dangerous it is; not at least being able to see that my friends are alright makes me feel horrible.

Climbing to the plateau at the top, I round a corner of rock and immediately flinch back from the heat, staring with wide eyes at the area before me. The monster, a large, fiery Lurker, is standing at the edge of a long precursor platform filled with holes, lobbing boulders down onto the metal surface. Seeing a flicker of blonde my eyes drop down to the platform, and I'm alarmed to see Jak and Daxter dodging around the boulders in an attempt to get closer to the lurker.

"Ja-!" I clap my hands over my mouth to cut off my own shout, not wanting to distract him and cause him to slip up. I flop down on my stomach and peer over the edge of the plateau, watching as the monster stops lobbing boulders and begins to form one over his head, no longer paying attention to Jak. Said blonde reaches the end of the platform and absorbs the two clumps of yellow eco that are waiting there, firing away at Klaww (I'm going to call it that because it has huge claws). Finally, the barrage of yellow eco causes Klaww to drop the boulder down onto his own head, a powercell flying from his mouth and landing on the edge of the precursor platform just before he falls down into the lava.

Seeing that there's nothing to distract Jak from anymore, I scramble to my feet and hurry to the edge, wondering if I can manage to jump down to the platforms below. Deciding to attempt, I take a few steps back then run forward, launching myself off the tableau and down onto the black rock, moving forwards to hop up onto the precursor platform.

"Jak!" I call out, jumping to land on the platform. Unfortunately, I seem to have misjudged the distance and instead of landing on the platform I slip off the edge, yelping and grabbing onto the edge. Oh shiiiiiiit. Smart move, Tera, you're gonna be fried in lava now!

My fingers slipping, I scream when my grasp finally gives completely, my eyes slamming shut in preparation for contact with the lava. Seconds later a hand grabs onto my wrist, hoisting me up and safely onto the platform, my face turning red when I open my eyes to see Jak checking me over worriedly, looking for any burns and or scratches on my exposed skin.

"T-Thanks," I stammer, "Sorry I'm such a klutz… but I'm fine! Honestly!" Jak doesn't look convinced, but he shrugs anyways and leads me back towards the other edge of the platform, careful to avoid the gaps in the precursor metal. I've probably just made him paranoid for the rest of the year. Oh well, it's nice knowing that someone's worried about me. Hopping over the small rock platforms that have appeared with Jak's help (he has yet to let go of my hand, and this fact is staining my face bright red), we cross to the grassy area at the beginning of the mountain pass. I jump as a whizzing noise rises in front of us, and as we come into view of the pass four purple lurkers riding helicopter like machines appear before us.

One spots us and signals to the others, all four taking off into the pass.

"Jak, you have to hurry!" Samos' voice comes through the communicator that has just popped up, and I'm weary of his tone, "Those lurkers have set detonators all along the mountain pass! If you don't beat them to the end and disable the detonator, they'll blow up the whole mountain! GO!" Oh great.

Jak runs to the edge and hops down onto the zoomer, and I jump on behind him, immediately clutching onto his waist as we shoot off into the pass after the lurkers. I may not be keen on flying on a zoomer, but I'd rather be dizzy then get BLOWN UP any day. My eyes are open this time, because Mountain Pass is a grassy area rather then a lava pit like the Fire Canyon, and thus is not as scary. Until we hit the big long JUMPS that is. Jak swerves the zoomer around tight corners and through blue eco vents, getting in front of the four lurkers just as we enter a cavern lit by eco crystals.

Heading into a narrow cavern we drive through four blue eco vents in a row, speeding ahead of the lurkers towards the end.

"There's the detonator!" I shout, pointing over Jak's shoulder at the purple frog-like lurker waiting at the end. Jak accelerates the zoomer, and we crash through the lurker and detonator just as it looks up at us, efficiently disabling it. The four helicopter lurkers fly past us through the opening ahead, shaking their fists back at us. I stick my tongue out at them in triumph. Stupid lurkers.

"Did we get all the scout fly's and orbs?" I ask Jak, sighing when he shakes his head, "Then let's go back."

Jak smirks and turns the zoomer around, and once again we're off at high speeds, though this time it is more enjoyable due to the fact that there is no possibility of getting blown up. Once we have all the scoutflies (plus a powercell) and precursor orbs, we head back to the end of the mountain pass and hop off the zoomer. Walking up the steps that lead to the Red Sages home world, I stop and stare, shoulders slumping. Volcanic Crater… wonderful, more lava.

Crossing to the balcony surrounding the Red Sage's lab with Jak's help, we walk around to the door and enter, the mess surprising me. It's twice as bad as the Blue Sages lab was! Jak steps onto the portal switch, and Samos and Keira come through again, my adoptive father once more landing with difficulty.

"Oh, I always wonder if I'm loosing body parts in those things!" he pauses to look around the lab, his face contorting in shock, "Holy Yakow! The Red Sages lab looks worse then the Blue Sage's!"

"Well, it definitely looks as though there's been a struggle here…" Keira states worriedly, sticking close to her father. All of us jump when a sudden maniacal laugh filters through the room, and I automatically inch closer to Jak, ears drooping at the sound. Two figures suddenly appear above us in the air, looking as though they had once been human. Now, their skin was blue-grey, and their hair and features had been changed drastically.

"Hahahahaha!" the male rasps, then struggles for a breath, I'd hardly call it a 'struggle', would you, dear sister?"

The woman laughs back, her voice clear, "Certainly not. The Red Sage gave up with so little effort," she pauses, grinning sadistically, forcing a chill up my spine, "No fun at all."

Samos pauses, then looks at them in disbelief, "…Gol?! Is that you?! You've finally gone off the deep end, eh?" he turns to the woman, his frown deepening, "And Maia, I told you the Dark Eco would affect you both! Nobody ever listens to old Samos…" he pauses, his head bowing, before his gaze snap back to the two, "What have you done with the Blue and Red Sages?!"

"Don't worry about your colourful friends," Gol pauses to once more draw in a deep breath, "you old fool! They're perfectly safe at our Citadel," another rasping breath, "our _special_ guests!"

"They have graciously agreed to help us on a little… _project_," Maia adds, still grinning like a maniac. Despite my fear, I can't help noticing small details about the two. Like the fact that Gol is wearing weights around his ankles… can he not even keep himself from flying off without them?!

"You were _wrong_, Samos!" Gol rasps excitedly, "Dark Eco CAN be controlled! We've learned its secrets, and now we can re-shape the world to our liking!"

"You can't control Dark Eco by itself!" Samos shouts, "Even the Precursor's-"

"Until now," Gol interrupts him again, "we've had to scrape by with what little Dark Eco can be found near the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores of Dark Eco hidden deep underground!"

"Not the silos?!" Samos cries in horror, his face turning pale. I grasp onto Jak's arm to support myself, suddenly feeling like my legs can't support me. Jak puts an arm around my waist to help me stand, his ears dropping equally to mine.

"Yes, the silos!" Gol cries, rasping for another breath, "They WILL be opened! And all the Dark Eco of the world will be OURS!"

"But that's impossible! Only a Precursor robot-"

"Oh, don't look so upset, Samos," Maia taunts him, "We've got BIG plans for you…" the siblings share a twisted laugh, once more vanishing to wherever they had come from in the first place. Silence reigns in the room, until a connection forms in my mind. Wait… that was Gol…?

"Wait a minute! THAT was Gol?!" seems Daxter's made the same connection as me, and he jumps down onto the floor in front of Samos, motioning wildly, "The same Gol who's supposed to turn me back?!? GOL is the guy trying to kill us?!" he slumps then, ears dropping, and I feel horrible for him, "I'm doomed."

"We may ALL be doomed!" Samos snaps, floating up to his usual place near the roof, "If they open the silos, the Dark Eco will twist and destroy everything it touches! We simply MUST get to their Citadel to top them!"

"The fastest way there is through the Lava Tube at the bottom of this crater," Keira speaks for the first time since the twisted siblings had appeared, eyeing Jak's arm which is still around my waist briefly before looking us in the eyes again, "a few more powercell's and your zoomer's heat shield should get you across the lava safely."

"Alright, my boy!" Samos speaks again, landing right in front of us, "You know what to do! Take the flea-bad and Tera and go round up more powercell's!" I'm surprised by his inclusion of me in the gathering of powercell's, but as we go to leave Samos starts talking again.

"There's Lurker movement in the mountains. Apparently, they've discovered, and are now trying to remove, some Dark Eco stores frozen in the glaciers. While you're up there poking around for powercell's, stop those Lurkers and keep a little more Dark Eco out of Gol's hands!"

"We're on it, Green stuff," Daxter replies, and the three of us head out of the lab. Walking across yet _another_ gap filled bridge to the other side of the lava, I follow Jak towards a wooden Gondola, Keira's communicator popping up again as we walk up to it.

"This Gondola will take you guys up to the Mountains. Be careful and good luck!" Oh thanks a bunch Keira, what wonderful advice. Stepping onto the Gondola, it gives a jerk and heads up a series of pulley-activated ropes. Reaching the top, I shiver, rubbing my arms for warmth. Considering it's at the top of a lava pit, I didn't expect the mountains to be full of _snow_. Lurkers covered in white fur hop out of the snow below us, not noticing us since we're still on the Gondola.

Jak motions for me to stay where I am and hops down, punching through the four lurkers. He turns and signals that its say, but I freeze just as I'm about to step off as another lurker pops out of the snow behind Jak, sneaking up on him.

"Watch out!" my body moves before I can think and I jump and slam my foot into the lurkers chest, managing to push it back from Jak but doing it no true harm. I hate being such a weakling. Jak takes care of it and gives me a smile of thanks before dragging me up and helping me jump the chasm, a lurker of ice jumping up in front of us there.

Man I hate this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did I say I hated Snowy Mountain earlier? Let me rephrase it; I DISPISE THIS PLACE!

"I HATE LURKERS!" I yell as Jak and I run away from a whole _pack_ of the stupid things, desperately trying to get away from them. We were doing fine for a while, just going about our own business getting powercell's. We activated the yellow eco vents around the world, cleaned out a cave infested with rabbit lurkers (I couldn't help there; no red eco for Tera), took out the Viking carts that Samos told us about, deactivated all the barrel switches spread out through this annoying place, opened a box with a powercell in an ice cave, and have found the majority of the scout flies.

However, just as we exited said ice cave, we were _swarmed_ by mass numbers of Snow Lurkers! We ran out onto the ice, but hey, who says lurkers can't go on ice?! So now we're running from an army of the stupid things. GAH!

Cutting a tight right onto an icy bridge (I don't remember that being there…) we slip and slide to the other side, and I crash into Jak's back when he stops on the other side.

"Jak, why'd you sto- oh shit," the Flut Flut is sitting in front of us, looking ready to go. We can't all ride the Flut Flut!

"What are we gonna do?!" I screech, the lurkers now crossing the bridge behind us at a rapid pace. Jak thinks for a brief second, then grabs my arm and lifts me onto the Flut Flut, hopping on behind me and grabbing the reigns. I squeak when, stepping onto the switch to activate the platforms ahead of us, Jak snaps the reigns to send the Flut Flut into motion, the bird taking off onto the platforms and running from the Lurkers.

Though I must say under normal circumstances I would have enjoyed this, I'm still terrified of the Lurkers and keep my eyes shut as the bird leaps and runs over the precursor platforms, only relaxing once we're through the third set and the lurkers have all fallen into the chasm below us or given up. Getting off, Jak hits the switch to open the gate to the Lurker fort, but I simply sit on the Flut Flut, still slightly dazed.

Eventually, Jak rolls his eyes and helps me off, leading me back up towards the Snowy Hills of the mountains.

"After we storm the fort," I pause, looking up at my taller friend, "Can we go back to the lab?"

Jak nods, and I sigh in relief, both my friends sharing a small laugh at my expense. I really hate lurkers and snow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great balls of eco!" Samos exclaimed as we re-enter the Red Sage's lab, spinning to look at us, "There seems to be a large lurker presence in the Spider Caves!"

The mention of the caves brings back my chills, and I rub my arms again.

"Great. Sounds like a real cheery place. Let me guess… there are SPIDERS in the Spider Caves, right?!" Daxter shrieks, once more bouncing on Jak's shoulder.

"Of course there are spiders in the Spider Caves!" Samos snaps, "But that's the least of your problems! The Lurkers are after crystals of concentrated Dark Eco! You've got to destroy the crystals before those monsters get their hands on them! Hop to it!"

I sigh and go to follow Jak out again, but Samos stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Not this time, Tera, I don't want you going into those caves," he grunts, floating back over to the Red Sages notes, "To dangerous."

I stare at my adoptive father in surprise, then look to Jak and Daxter who shrug. We can't argue with him. I sigh, shoulders slumping, and walk over to Jak.

"Give me all the precursor orbs we have and I'll see what I can do with them," Jak nods and hands them to me. I slip them into my pouch, and give the guys a small smile before they head off, slumping again.

"Tera, I'm going to go do some work on the zoomer at the entrance of the Lava Tube. There's a cave near the Gondola and an Oracle around here somewhere. Why don't you work on finding those?" Keira suggests, and I nod, straightening again.

"Will do," glancing at Samos again, I sigh and head out, not feeling as confident as I would have liked. I'm pretty sure that Samos will never be pleased with what I do, no matter how hard I try. Carefully crossing the bridge back over to the rocky area, I head to the left, following a trail of Precursor orbs towards the edge. Hopping down to the area below, I turn and spot the final Oracle, walking over and stepping in front of it. At first I don't think it's going to respond, but then I jump when once more the booming voice sounds.

"Seek the pure light, for within its flame the answers reside," the oracle pauses, as though debating something, "Beware the future, for yours shall be filled with many dangers. Stay close to the light, for you shall save him. Bring me one hundred and twenty precursor orbs for each powercell I contain."

Trading the orbs with the oracle and then quickly retreating, I don't stop to think about the second half of its message. I doubt I really want to know what it means anyways. Carefully climbing back up to the top rock platform, I head back towards the cave that Keira had mentioned, entering slowly. Blue gems shine from the walls, and I can hear chipping noises coming from deeper inside. Walking forwards, I pause when a giant diamond comes into view, spotting two miners working away at it.

Continuing forward, the taller of the two notices me and informs his coworker.

"Hey, Gordy! Duh, I think we gots a visitor!" the shorter man turns.

"Ya think, Willard?" he snaps, then turns to me with a fake smile, "Howdy stranger! Passin' through? Us too! Well, we gotta be movin' on! Nothin' to see here!"

My eyebrow goes up, but before I can question them Willard speaks again, "Uh, I thought you said this was a priceless gem worth-"

"WILLARD!"

"Actually, I'm just looking for powercell's, not gems," I say, Willard smiling brightly at me.

"We got four of 'em! You want 'em?" Gordy whacks his partner over the head, turning back to me.

"What bird-brain here is TRYING to say is, we MAY have a few powercell's laying around, and we MIGHT be willing to part with them for… ninety orbs each!"

Now, where have I hear this before? Out of curiosity, I ask "How do you two plan on getting that big gem outta here, anyway?"

"Well, smarty-pants, we got twelve more years of diggin' to figure that out!" Gordy snaps, and Willard looks to his partner in confusion.

"Uh, Gordy? Wouldn't it take less time if you duh too?"

This leads to an argument, and, just wanting the powercell's, I pull the orbs out of my pouch and hold them out, interrupting them.

"Look, I have all the orbs you asked for. Can I have the powercell's now?" Gordy huffs, but nods, taking the orbs.

"Ooh! Ooh! I got it! Here's a…" he pauses, holding the powercell out, not able to think of the word, "Here's a…!"

"A powercell!" Gordy snaps.

"Yeah, yeah… what he said!" Willard hands me the power cells, and I place the humming artifacts in my pouch, now out of precursor orbs.

"Thanks!" I call, running back out of the cave into the main area of the crater. I yelp when I'm suddenly grabbed around the waist and swung around in a circle, only realizing who it is when they laugh.

"Jak!" I hiss, slapping him playfully on the arm when he puts me down, "that's not funny!" he simply laughs again, smirking. Daxter grins down at me.

"We took care of all those lurkers in the Spider Caves, didn't we Jak?" the blonde nodded, and I grin back, holding out the six powercell's I had collected.

"I was doing some work myself," I say, Jak taking the powercell's with a thankful nod, sticking them into his own pouch.

"We have enough for Keira's thinga-majiggor, let's go!" Daxter exclaimed, and Jak and I nod, heading off towards the platform's that lead towards the Lava Tube. Despite the fear in my stomach, I also feel excited; we're going to save the world.


	5. Chapter 5: To Save the World

**Authors Note:** ZOMG last chapter of Book One!!!! ;-; Thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed and supported me through the writing of this! I promise to have Book Two up and running either tomorrow or Monday! I beat Jak2 plus I have a guide book and a source for the cut scenes so that I can make it as good as I can! Also, expect Tera to be a bit… different in Book Two. w Living in Haven changes a person, y'know? XD Anyways, that's all the spoilers you're getting from me, though it'll also be written in 3rd person because to write it in 1st person like I did this one would be WAY to hard and I wouldn't be able to include everything… so yah. It'll be in third person.

Moving on, to all my lovely reviewers:

**Jenny:** Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**Empty Tranquility:** Lol, glad to hear! I appreciate your comments a lot! And yes, Daxter is the comic relief of every situation isn't he? XD Tera is especially fun to write for, lmao. Hope you like this chapter, and thanks for your reviews!

**Pyro Madz:** Lol! Not so much at Keira, but definitely at Samos XD Although I wouldn't go in those caves if I were her anyways… moving on, yes, Gordy and Willard are funny XD Had to add them in there. Thanks for the review!

**Light-Eco-Freak:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. And not a problem, I know how it feels to get a lot of hits but no reviews. Some people are just too lazy w . Lol, hope you like it! Thanks for the review!

**Demon Pale Darkness:** LMAO! Glad to hear! XD And they are not! A lot of book chapters are way longer then mine! Thanks for the review!

**AngelSilentWind:** I'm glad you like it, and thank you! Yup, there'll be a couple of sequels actually since I'm 'rewriting' all the games XD Thanks for the review!

And now, without further ado, enjoy the last chapter of Book One and remember to keep an eye out for Book Two!

* * *

**Through Another's Eyes: Book One**

**Chapter Five: To Save the World**

"Ha ha! Alright!" Keira claps, standing beside the zoomer proudly. The trans pad is located on one of the only safe rocks at the beginning of the lava tube, and the tunnel looks a hell of a lot more scary then the Fire Canyon did, "With these additional powercell's, I should be able to supply the heat shield with enough power to stand up to this lava!" she pauses again, once more setting a hand on her hip, "But the shield still has a limit. It will now withstand temperatures up to 800 degrees, but no more, so keep an eye on your gage. I don't want to think about what those temperatures would do to your zoomer if the shield gives out."

"Yeah, the heat…" Daxter pauses, letting her words sink in, "WHAT?! The ZOOMER?! Hey! What about us?! Couldn't we look for a safer route to Gol's Citadel?"

Keira shakes her head, pointing out over the lava, "Look, I've released more cooling balloons into the tube. You can use them to keep the temperature down. And don't forget to activate the teleport gate in the Yellow Sages lab, we're counting on you!"

Dreading the thought of having to go through the lave tube but knowing that it's necessary, I sigh and move to step down onto the rock that's holding the trans pad off the lava, but Jak stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

Looking back at him, my ears droop, knowing why he stopped me simply from looking at his face.

"You don't want me to go through with you, do you?" Jak once more looks at a loss for what to do, and motions to Daxter to explain.

"It's too dangerous, chicky, plus we're gonna have to use yellow eco in there," he explains, and I nod reluctantly, knowing that it's probably best if I stay with Keira and Samos. Yellow eco is something I wish to avoid as much as is possible.

"Alright, I'll stay with Keira," I pout, moving back onto the platform, "but you better hurry up!"

Jak gives me a nod and a small grin, then hops down and onto the zoomer, speeding off over the lava. I watch till they're out of sight, then sigh again, heading back out into Volcanic Crater. Carefully crossing the 'steps' that lead back to the main area, I walk over the bridge to the Red Sages lab and enter the building.

"Tera, have you seen Daddy?!" I blink at Keira's desperate question, shaking my head.

"No… wasn't he in here?" Keira nods her head, pacing around in a circle.

"He wasn't here when I came back just now, and he's not answering his communicator," she motions nervously, "Tera, what if Gol and Maia took him?!"

I frown, attempting to stay calm though now terror is running up and down my spine, "Calm down, Keira! We have to look for him! You go look over towards the Spider Caves, and I'll go see if the miners have seen him."

Keira nods, and we both rush out of the hut, heading towards our respective destinations. I run inside the mine cavern, spotting the two miners easily.

"Gordy, Willard!" I call, catching their attention. Gordy groans.

"Oh, not you again! Look, you've cleaned us out of powercell's, so just move along-"

"Have you two seen a green eco sage around?" I cut him off, the two minors blinking at me in surprise.

"We ain't seen any green sages around here," Gordy huffs, "why?"

"My adoptive father is missing," I reply urgently, fists clenched slightly, "Have you two seen anything suspicious?"

"Duh, I saw some o'dem lurkers a bit ago," Willard scratches his head, continuing, "dunno how they got o'er here, big nasty creatures, but they was carryin' somethin'."

My heart freezes. Oh no… "Thanks Willard!" running back out, I head towards the lab again, hoping Keira's back.

"Keira!" I shout, entering just after her, "Willard saw some lurkers over here while we were at the lava tube! I think they did take him!"

Keira panics, "We've gotta tell Jak!" just as she says this, the portal behind her flashes to life, signaling that Jak and Daxter have reached the other end.

"Lets go!" we grad each others hands and dive through, the portal swirling around us. We quickly arrive on the other side, staring in horror at the ruined remains littering the area around us.

"Hey!" Daxter pauses, glancing back the portal, "Where's old short, green and wrinkly?"

"This is terrible!" Keira cries, "Father is missing! We think Gol and Maia may have kidnapped him as well!" Jak's frown deepens, but Daxter simply tries to make her feel better.

"Relax, sweetheart. I got everything under control."

"Under control?!" Keira explodes, "Lurker armies continue to grow across the land, the sages have been kidnapped, Gol and Maia have enough Eco to complete their terrible plan, and to stop them you're going to have to fight your way through their Citadel!"

Daxter gulps, his ears drooping, "Uh… year. That about uh, sums it up." I remain silent as Keira turns to Jak again.

"You've got to save my father before it's too late! And Jak?" she blushes slightly, and I look away, my own ears drooped, "Be careful."

"Yeah, WE will be!" Daxter snaps, hopping back onto his friends shoulder.

Jak turns and walks towards the Citadel, and I follow along, pausing when he notices. Jak shakes his head, but I simply narrow my eyes at him, striding past and towards the door.

"I'm going with you," I say determinedly, pausing to look back at him again, "You're not leaving me behind again."

Jak looks as though he wants to argue, but simply gives a wry grin and nods, continuing forwards. We enter the Citadel and walk down the narrow hallway, emerging in a room full of mechanics and spinning platforms.

"It's about time you two decided to show up!" our heads snap up at my adoptive fathers voice, and I spot him hanging in a cage high above us. Samos' frown deepens when his gaze lands on me, "Tera, what are you doing here?! It's too dangerous for you!"

"Nice to see you, too!" Daxter shouts before I can reply, "Do they have YOU mopping the floors now?!"

"This is no time for jokes, Daxter!" Samos snaps, "Gol and Maia kidnapped us to sap our energies to power their abominable machine! It appears they have combined the functional remains of a Precursor robot with scavenged artifacts from across the land," he pauses to motion at the robot sitting in front of us, "Then they added a few diabolical editions of their own, creating the one thing capable of opening the dark eco silos! If you can free the four of us, we can use our combined powers to break the force field surrounding the robot before they use it to destroy the world!" we nod, turning towards the obstacles in front of us.

Jumping onto the rotating turntable just in front of us then to the catwalk surrounding the robot, Jak looks both ways then heads left, leaving me to follow after him. Jak punches through the lurker that charges him, then head bashes the switch there. A bridge of differently coloured tiles appear, and I eye them wearily.

"This can't be as easy as it seems," I mutter, Jak nodding. He considers the bridge for a few seconds, then turns back to me.

"Wha-hey!" I yelp when he scoops me up and turns back to the bridge, jumping from one tile to the other, reaching the other side just as the entire bridge collapses. Slightly dazed (and peeved that he doesn't seem to plan on putting me down anytime soon), I stay silent as Jak hops up a series of rotating turntables and into another tunnel. At the end of the tunnel is another Precursor door, and I freeze at the sight beyond it.

"Precursors," I mutter, then struggle, trying to get Jak to let me go, "Jak, let me go."

He sets me on my feet, and I back away from the blue eco vent in front of us, wincing every time a fleck of the energy finds me. Jak studies the room in front of us, concentrating. The huge abyss is covered with blue eco launch pads, and we all know that I can't take that much eco.

"I can't," I whisper, ears drooping again, "I have to go back… I can't go through this…"

Jak thinks for a few more seconds, glancing between me and the eco pads. Daxter, for once, is also silent. Finally, Jak walks into the eco vent and powers up, the energy crackling through his body. I freak, however, when he suddenly runs and grabs me, once more lifting then jumping onto the platform and taking off. I shriek and clutch onto his neck, my eyes clenched shut.

By the time we get to the other side of the room and Jak's eco charge has worn off, I realize that, since he had already charged by the time he grabbed me, the blue eco didn't affect me.

"I hate you," I mutter weakly when he lets me down, giving me an apologetic smile. Walking through the door there, we spot the yellow sage in his cage. Jak whacks the generator, sufficiently disabling the bars. The Yellow Sage steps down, turning to look at us.

"Who woulda thought I'd live to see the day I had to be rescued by two teens and their muskrat?!" Daxter growls at this reference, but the Sage doesn't notice, "I'm gonna give Gol and Maia a little payback for these embarrassments! Then we'll see about cookin' up some muskrat stew!"

The sage turns and begins to fire a steady beam of yellow eco at the robots shield, and we head onto the precursor platform and take it back down to where we first entered.

"There's one," I turn to the guys, managing a weak smile, "Only three more to go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good work, fellows! Old Samos was right about you! And Tera, you've grown up a lot since I last saw ya!" the Blue Sage talks rapidly as he steps from his cage, turning to look at the robot, "Great piles of Precursor metal! That insidious mechanical creation must not be allowed to wreak its terrible havoc! I will try and actuate the shield door by eliciting a pathouette of energy between myself and the vast portal below!"

"Uh, yeah…" Daxter voices his confusion, "You do that… WEIRDO!"

Rolling my eyes, I follow Jak and Daxter onto another platform, heading back down to the main area. Two down, two to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Tera, its safe now!" I jog up the platform at Daxter's call, meeting up with a grinning Jak.

"What is it with these people and mass numbers of little lurkers?" I mutter under my breath, carefully stepping around the red eco vent at the entrance to the room. Jak shrugs, heading through the door to the left. We hop across the two turn tables here, Jak whacking the lantern in order to free the red sage. The sage steps down, looking to the three of us.

"You've finally come to rescue me!" he laughs, "Do you know how long I've been in there? What are your names?"

"I'm Daxter!" the ottsel leaps up, then pauses, "He's Jak, she's Tera. They're with me."

I share a silent laugh with Jak, not overly bothered by Daxter's claim of the credit.

"Good job, Daxter! You're a real hero!" he turns to look at the robot, "You've got to stop Gol from launching the robot! I'll use my eco power to help open the shield door."

Jak nods, and I once more follow him onto the platform and down to the cat walk. This time, a new set of steps has appeared, and we rush to them, jumping up the stairs. After getting past more turn tables and finally reaching safe ground, I turn and gap at what lies ahead of us.

"Oh, no way…" a great, carousel like machine spins in front of us, it's arms going in different directions. I'm not even surprised when Jak lifts me again, bounding across and up the arms to the top catwalk of the Citadel. Putting me down, we rush towards the cage that contains Samos, letting him free.

"Good work, boys! You're real heroes now!" Samos lays a hand on my shoulder, surprising me, "And Tera, you've grown so much in the past while," coughing, and turning serious again, he directs his attention back to Jak and Daxter, "I'll combing my power with the other sage's, and together we'll open the shield door surrounding the Precursor robot!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" That sounds like a good start!" Daxter pauses, "And after you guys open the shield, what are you going to do about the robot?"

"Nothing, Daxter. We have to keep the shield open. It's up to you two to figure out how to destroy the robot!"

Daxter groans, "Oh great… I get to help the guy who turned me into a fur-ball destroy the only guy who can turn me back!"

"First, save the world!" Samos cuts him off, "Then we'll try and convince Gol to help Daxter!"

He turns towards the robot, aiming a beam of green eco at it. Soon, the shield disintegrates, the four beams of light keeping it from coming back up. Laughter spouts from behind us, and we whirl to find Gol and Maia floating behind us.

"You're to light, Samos!" Gol rasps, "Once I possess limitless Dark eco, I will have the key to creation itself!"

"This is madness!" Samos shouts, "Releasing that much Dark eco will destroy everything we know! Just look at what it's done to YOU!"

"It has given us a beauty beyond anything YOU could understand!" Maia purrs, Daxter scoffing.

"BEAUTY?! Have you two looked in a mirror lately?!"

"Just wait until we open the silos, little one," Maia's tone turns dangerous, "You think short and fuzzy is bad…"

"And to think, you three traveled all the way here for MY help!" Gol laughs, "FOOLS! Enjoy your front-row seats to the re-creation of the world!"

The siblings float down and enter the Precursor robot, shooting up and out of the Citadel. Samos turns back to us, panicking.

"Jak! Take the elevator up and stop that robot!"

Jak nods and dashed into the elevator, and I'm hot on his heels, ignoring my fathers call as the door closes and we rise up to the roof of the Citadel, facing the silos.

Watching Jak step forward and break the crates sitting there, absorbing the green eco but pausing before taking the blue, I smile when he looks back at me.

"I know, I'll stay here," I punch his shoulder lightly, "Good luck."

Grinning, he takes the blue eco and jumps onto the precursor platform, heading over to where the robot is currently trying to open the silos.

"Tera!" I turn, surprised when Keira nearly tackles me in a hug, "You're ok!"

"Fine, sis," I gasp, giving her a small smile when she lets go, "It's up to Jak and Daxter now."

We turn to watch the battle, Jak first destroying the robots eye then shooting up into the air to avoid the blast of the bomb that had been released. When he lands, Gol fires green energy into the silos, large lurkers emerging from the now slightly-open silo. Jak takes them out with more yellow eco, then yet again sores into the air when another bomb is released.

When Jak lands again, the robot starts shooting out balls of eco that explode and send out shockwaves. Jak jumps over them, firing away at the robots arm explodes. Once more, he shoots up into the air when another bomb is released. I think Gol and Maia are getting pissed now, because they're firing a huge laser at him from the other arm.

Finally, Jak manages to destroy the last arm, sending the robot reeling. Just as Gol and Maia are about to fly at him, energy beams of blue, green, yellow and red fly out over the silos, combining. They combine quickly, a white light radiating from where they meet.

"White eco!" Gol's voice rasps from inside the robot, loud enough that Keira and I can hear it, "It DOES exist!"

"They must not be allowed to get it!" Maia shrieks, and Keira and I watch anxiously as Jak runs through one of the white eco clouds, his entire body flooded with the light. He throws an arm out, shooting the white substance at the Precursor robot. Maia and Gol scream as the body of the robot is disintegrated, the head flying into the silo just as it slams shut.

"They did it!" Keira and I laugh and hug in excitement, bouncing around in a circle. Samos and the other three sages come up behind us, watching as the sun rises over the battlefield and Jak and Daxter jump back onto the precursor platform to come back over. The two do a little victory dance, causing the rest of us to laugh, before stepping back onto the roof of the Precursor temple.

"Well, it looks as if I may have been too hard on you, boys! You DO have what it takes to be heroes!" Samos praises the two, Keira approaching Daxter and frowning.

"But, Daxter… now we can't change you back."

"Don't worry about me, baby! You know what they say; big things come in small packages!" Keira rolls her eyes, and I laugh at Daxter's response, glad to see my friend hasn't lost his natural attitude.

The blue sage approaches Jak, grinning widely, "Jak, you have an incredible talent for channeling eco! Samos, you may have been right about this one, after all!"

"Lets not forget the girls," the red sage steps in, motioning to Keira and I, "Tera, you aided Jak throughout his journey. And Keira, without your help and ingenuity none of this would have been possible," he chuckles again, "Perhaps we've found a new sage, now that Gol and Maia are lost."

"Yes, Gol and Maia…" Samos mutters, looking out at the silo, "the Dark eco… probably destroyed them. Eh, probably…"

"Aaaaah, who cares?!" Daxter exclaims, grinning, "Bring 'em on, we can take 'em! Right Jak?!" when he receives no answer, Daxter repeats himself, "I said 'right Jak?!"

Glancing over, I gasp and look away, seeing my sister and Jak about to kiss, my ears drooping unconsciously.

However, Daxter notices this as well, and jumps between them, efficiently cutting off the kiss, "Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!"

A noise coming from behind us, we all turn, facing the large Precursor gate behind us.

"Holy Yakow!" Samos exclaims, "What would that be?!"

"Wow!" Keira breaths, "it's an ancient Precursor door! It looks like it will only open if we fill all 100 holes with powercell's!"

"Ahem, we're heroes, remember?" Daxter reminds everyone, "We HAVE 100 powercell's!"

Jak steps up to the door, the powercell's flying from his pack and embedding themselves into the door. When the door opens, a bright light blinds us, shining around whatever it is inside.

"Woooow!" Daxter speaks, "What is it?"

"It's so beautiful…" Keira breaths, and I nod.

"By the Precursor's…!" Samos mutters, and I get a tingle up my spine. Something tells me our adventures aren't over yet…

Fin.


End file.
